


What Love Is

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of comfort, Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and depression go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Personal time! My parents think I'm too young for anti-depressants, but I really think I need them. This fic was born out of one of the badder moments of my depression. It's pretty short, but I hope you like it :)

People who don't know think that depression is just something someone feels once in a while. It's something that someone needs to go to therapy over, apparently. It's something that someone uses for attention.

Stiles doesn't usually wish ill on people (humans anyway, and Jackson doesn't count anymore), but he really hates those guys.

Depression is like a dark cloud that looms over you constantly. Sure, you might be able to ignore it for a few blissful seconds, but in the end it always comes back. And when it does, it's like a tornado, ripping all of the happiness you dared to think would last right out of your soul, leaving you stripped of any hope of finding even a shade of that feeling ever again. It makes you wonder how you could possibly think you deserved to feel that way, how you could make yourself actually believe you could hold onto it.

No amount of drugs or any other substance can make it truly disappear. If you try, the cloud will only get darker and darker until you can't see anymore. It will drag you under like quicksand, drown you in its depths.

Depression is not just an emotion. It is a lifestyle. It is the one thing that Stiles Stilinski will never be able to outrun or hide from. No matter how many times Derek kisses him, caresses him, _loves_ him, it will never really be enough. That right there kills him more than anything else in the world; Stiles could love Derek with all of his heart, but he could never be free.

The only consolation is that Derek understands. He can go with Stiles into the suffocating blackness and pull him out for a few precious moments. So, for just a little bit, Stiles can believe everything will be alright, and his sourwolf can too.

To Stiles, that's what love is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
